Conventionally, location determination of mobile computing devices can be achieved using a variety of technologies that can provide an estimate of a mobile devices location down to meter-level resolution. Typically, mobile computing devices rely upon external systems to determine or assist in location determination. For example, global positioning systems (GPS) rely upon coordination between a plurality of satellites, and cellular triangulation systems require measuring arrival time of signals between cell towers and the mobile computing device. These existing technologies are not typically well suited for more localized situations where collaboration among mobile computing devices would be beneficial. For example, typical devices cannot determine a relative position or orientation information amongst devices to within a level of precision and accuracy that would allow for enhanced interaction amongst the users of the devices.